


It’s a Lot to Ask

by aidennestorm



Series: We Keep Living [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Whatever his captain asks of him, Hamilton is there— even if it’s not in the way he actually wants.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: We Keep Living [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	It’s a Lot to Ask

Hamilton tugs at the hem of his dress uniform, glaring at his reflection in the window. 

“Stop fidgeting,” Washington murmurs. It’s only a mild censure, but Hamilton still feels his cheeks flame as red as his shirt. “You’re perfectly presentable.”

Hamilton forces himself to slow the restless fluttering of his hands, makes himself take a breath, another, before he looks Washington in the face. Very firmly pushing away his chagrin at being called  _ presentable;  _ it’s simultaneously a galling understatement and genuine praise from his oft-laconic captain. “I’m not worried about being  _ presentable,”  _ Hamilton argues; it comes out more of a hiss. “I’m concerned that they have to think we’re fucking in order for us to even get in the goddamn door—”

_ “Language,” _ Washington chides, heavy brow furrowing in disapproval. “There’s no need to be vulgar, Lieutenant.”

Hamilton bites his tongue on the next words he wants to spit— that what’s  _ vulgar _ is this sham of behavior, a mockery of what he actually feels. That he would willingly, eagerly, claim his captain for his own, Hamilton has already reconciled within himself, but this deception for their hosts, who despite their stringent ways seem to have good intentions?

Having to act the part with  _ Washington, _ who obviously doesn’t return his feelings?

It’s cruel, and it’s maddening, and it’s  _ not fair.  _

Hamilton slumps against the thick paneled glass of the rotunda. All the fight leaving him in an exhausted sigh. He feels rather than sees Washington’s approach, his uncharacteristically hesitant hovering within arm’s reach. He looks up and blinks at Washington.

“I’m sorry,” Washington confesses. There’s something indescribable in his eyes, weighted and almost regretful. “I know this is difficult. I hoped that I could—”

But Hamilton never gets the chance to discover his captain’s hopes, because the door slides open behind them and this is  _ it, _ time’s up. Hamilton straightens and slides his hand into Washington’s; there’s only a heartbeat that passes before the broad hand curls around his own. 

He even manages to smile at their hosts when Washington greets them, formally introducing Hamilton as his life-mate, and he makes sure the bitterness never touches his lips. 

If it reaches his eyes, Washington doesn’t mention it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt words: Glass, Vulgar, Laconic
> 
> Prompt trope: Pretending to be a couple
> 
> :)


End file.
